2nd Change
by Yuu Yoshiozaki
Summary: Di saat kau di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Hanya kau saja sendiri, dan semua orang tak pernah menganggapmu ada. Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat kau lakukan, MATI.


**Hai mina-san... **

**Yuu datang lagi, kali ini Yuu membawa fic yang di percayakan oleh Hyu and Qynt senpai untuk yuu selesaikan. yuu harap hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan.**

**yosh... enjoy plizz mina-san..^^**

**happy reading...**

_**Special thank's to : Hyu and Qynt senpai a.k.a Where My Nodles  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Forever Belongs to Mashasi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angts.**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. (SasuNaru)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Boys Love, Bagi yang tak suka. . Di harapkan menjauh.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

#####*****#####

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan. Tak ada warna lain selain hitam di tubuh pemuda itu. Warna rambut dan iris matanya pun serupa, hitam. Mungkin hanya kulitnya yang seputih mayat, yang menandakan jika dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

Wajahnya tak berekspresi malah terlihat kosong. Jikalau pemuda ini tak bergerak, maka dia tak ada bedanya dengan mayat yang terbungkus peti.

'Kenapa, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku. Kenapa mereka tak membawaku sekalian. Kenapa selalu aniki dan aniki. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya boneka yang selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang anak emas Uchiha. Apa salahku, bahkan matipun mereka tetap memilih aniki.'

Langit berubah mendung dan semakin gelap, angin yang semula semilir berganti hembusan kencang. Suhu udarapun berubah menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

'Langit menjadi gelap, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tau suhu disini semakin dingin, apalagi aku hanya memakai kemeja hitam ini saja. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang bumi tak lagi mau menerimaku. Tapi justru itu yang ku harapkan. Aku sudah bosan hidup, berkali-kali usahaku gagal. Kenapa Uchiha harus memiliki pekerja yang begitu loyal, dan kenapa mereka tidak membiarkanku mati.'

kilat sudah mulai nampak memberi penerangan walau sebentar. Tak terkecuali suara halilintar yang memekakan telinga. Meski angin berhenti bertiup, udara masih dingin seperti tadi.

"Sepertinya cara matiku tak sedamai yang kuharapkan." gumanya, dan pemuda itu pun masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

'aku mencoba menyentuh pipiku, kurasakan ada yang mengalir di pipiku, entah air mata atau air hujan aku tidak tau dan tidak peduli. Yang kurasakan hanya rasa sesak yg teruz bertambah setiap waktunya dan aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Sudah cukup aku merasakan semua ini.'

'Alam semakin menunjukan kuasanya sekarang. Hujan turun semakin deras membasahiku, petir dan halilintar tak mau berhenti berlomba. Aku mulai merasakan rasa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku berhenti. Aku tak bisa melihat, pandanganku terhalang oleh banyak tirai air dan mungkin karna kelelahanku sendiri. Aku hanya berdiri, hujan memberikan jarum terbaiknya untuk 'menyentuh'ku memberikan rasa panas karna sentuhan itu. Dan angin yang 'membelai'ku dengan 'ramah', hingga dalan 10 hitungan saja berhasil membuatku roboh. Jatuh terlentang di atas tanah hutan yang terlampau dingin, lambat laun tubuhku semakin dingin dam aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan derasnya air hujan, tiupan angin dan suara halilintar'

'Semakin lama, jantungku berdetak semakin pelan. Itu membuat tubuhku semakin mati rasa dan hanya kebekuan yang ku rasakan di sekujur tubuhku, dan semakin lama suara yang memekakan telinga itu pun juga semakin hilang. Padahal jelas sekali keadaan di sekitar ku masih seperti tadi dan harapan ku akan terwujud sebentar lagi. Makin lama detak jantungku menjadi pelan. Pelan dan hilang.'

'Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku, dan juga ada sesuatu yang terus menekan dadaku. Apa ini, apa aku akan di makan binatang buas. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung beberapa kali hingga akhirnya.

"DEG"  
Jantungku kembali berdetak. Rasa dingin yang tadi sempat hilang, masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhku. Organ dalam tubuhku memaksaku untuk bernafas.

"Argghhh" satu tarikan nafas panjang berhasil membuatku terbatuk, dan membuat dada dan kepalaku langsung sakit tanpa jeda.

"Syukurlah kau selamat."  
Otaku langsung berfungsi, aku mencoba melihat 'iblis' yang berhasil menarikku lagi ke dalam neraka penderitaan yang di sebut dunia ini. Tapi mataku tetap tak bisa fokus, tubuhku terasa sakit dan kepalaku tertindih batu.

'Oke. mungkin aku masih hidup, tapi masih ada waktu lain kan. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan aku akan memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Tapi sebelum itu, akan ku pastikan 'iblis' tak tau diri ini mati terlebih dahulu. Dan sebelum itu, biarkan aku tidur.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, sedang berusaha menghangatkan tubuh pemuda raven itu dengan tubuhnya. Tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang tak berhenti dan hembusan angin yang semakin kencang. Padahal pemuda blonde tadi hanya berniat kabur dari tugas sekolah dan les yang dia sendiri tak tau untuk apa. Hingga terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Bochama, dimana anda? Bochama."  
'Seperthnya aku tak bisa kabur lagi, ya kan kakak?' pikir pemuda blonde itu, kepada pemuda lain yang sepertinya tertidur damai dalam pelukannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE. .**

**

* * *

**

Fiiuuhh... akhirnya chap pertama selesai juga.

oke. Para reader pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pemuda yang sedang putus asa itu, dan pemuda yang di anggap 'iblis' itu kan?

bagaimana perlukah yuu lanjutkan?

Mind to review please.^^


End file.
